


Cowardice is Evident Within a Man

by almondmilk_jpeg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilk_jpeg/pseuds/almondmilk_jpeg
Summary: Alphinaud is a bit of a coward, as much as he hates to admit it. But that's just fine with the Warrior of Light.





	Cowardice is Evident Within a Man

Hopeful? Injudicious? Arrogant? Perhaps. Cowardly? Never. The former were things Alphinaud was sure he'd been addressed as in Eorzea, perhaps even so far as to say in the Studium. But to be called cowardly by someone he called an ally? Preposterous. 

"I don't see you coming up with much else," Alphinaud replied somewhat quietly. He couldn't see the Warrior of Light's face, but he was sure by the feeling in the air that her hostility wouldn't let up anytime soon.

The two were sat in what Lord Haruchefant dubbed the Falling Snows, granted the rest of them just simply called it the Intercessory. It had only been few hours since the events in Ul'dah. With no word from their comrades, the survivors grew increasingly worried. Aside from Alphinaud; he who seemed too preoccupied dweling in self-pity rather than concern for the missing Scions. Thus, M'ikito was fed up with it. 

The boy never treated her very kindly, but she had been able to look past it. But seeing him in such a depression when they had others to fret over? It pissed her off. It infuriated her even more so than the countless tasks he sent her on, or the deadly missions he never even thanked her for doing. 

"Coming up with much else? You're wallowing within yourself when our friends are out there? Perhaps they're dead and we have no way of knowing?" She realised her point fell on deaf ears, so she approached the table and slammed her bow on it, a loud clattering sound filled the room. Alphinaud flinched, but made no move to argue.

"You're so upset with your failures that you're too cowardly to face them at all! We have bigger fish to fry, Leveilleur! Get your head on straight! Or am I wrong in thinking you cared about them? Pray tell, is everything just about you?" She shouted, her voice ringing in the stone room, eyes locked on her weapon. She was glad Tataru wasn't here to intervene, this needed to be said. 

"That is simply not true, of that you are doubtless aware," He murmured, figiting with his hands as he looked down at his lap while slouching in the chair provided near the table. 

"You're a right mess, you know? There is no reason for me to believe you. So I shan't." M'ikito spat, her ears flat against her head and her tail twitching irritably. 

She left her bow on the table and strutted out of the room, muttering a thread of sailor's curses under her breath. The room got cold for a moment, and then the fire warmed Alphinaud again. She was gone. 

She would be back though, Alphinaud knew. She couldn't keep this farce up for long, she didn't truly think Alphinaud disliked the Scions, did she? She didn't truly think...he didn't like _her,_  did she? 

Alphinaud leaned back in the small wooden chair, his hands coming up to cover his face as he groaned. He knew he was at fault,  _yes_ , but so what? She couldn't do much without him, could she? 

His hands fell slightly, allowing him to peer over his fingers at the wooden bow sat before him on the table. No, he was wrong. It was he who couldn't do much without her. She had felled a many a primal and even disposed of Gaius van Baelsar. Why did he think he was oh-so-important? 

He couldn't do a single thing. And the one time he tried to do something without M'ikito's help, he ended up here. Cold and alone in the Intercessory of Coerthas, praying to the Twelve that Lord Haruchefant could deter the Brass Blades and Braves from their course. 

He sighed again, the Braves.. _.Oh dear_. 

Suddenly Alphinaud wished M'ikito had told him where she was off to, because if she was just wondering about the Highlands, the Brass Blades could've caught her by now. 

A rational part of his brain said _'N_ _o, she's not dumb enough to wander about alone so soon after our departure. Even if she were, she could handle a few Blades or Braves, no? ...Right?'_

Yet the other part screamed that she was in danger, and Alphinaud absolutely had to help her. 

Alphinaud stood up suddenly and reached for M'ikito's bow. If she had left she wouldn't have this on her to protect herself, and Alphinaud was almost certain she was no monk equipped to fight with her bare hands. 

He grasped onto the grip of the bow and pressed the linkpearl in his ear. It rang, but she did not respond. Suddenly, Alphinaud's previous anxiety was at an all time high, and just as he bolted for the wooden door, it opened. 

He halted in his tracks and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the Warrior of Light stood before him, her hair lightly dusted with snow and her cheeks pink from the cold. "Alphinaud...?" She questioned. 

His free hand reached for his chest, where he could feel his heart thumping with fear. Slowly, it was dying out and returning to normal. 

"Are you okay?" M'ikito asked, stepping inside and letting the door close behind her. "Why do you have my bow?" 

Alphinaud glanced down at the weapon in his hand and then to the confused woman before him, suddenly he felt his face get very warm. "Oh, I...uh?" He stood for a second, head spinning as he searched for the right words. "I was...worried...that you might've run into an unwanted patrol without your weapon and, uh, I wanted to return it to you," He held the bow up in his left hand and avoided the Miqo'te's eyes as she retrieved it. 

"Thank you?" She responded, strapping the oaken bow onto her back, next to her harp. 

"Also," Alphinaud began awkwardly, face still red. "I wanted to apologize. I am aware that I am not doing much in the way of finding the others, but I guess I'm scared?" He explained, finally looking up at his comrade. And suddenly, M'ikito was reminded that Alphinaud was still just a timid boy, as much as he would hate to admit it. "I want to find them as much as you do, believe you me, but I don't want to lose you as well, M'ikito." 

M'ikito's face softened, and a small smile formed on her face for the first time that evening. "Oh, Alphinaud. I'm sorry too, I acted irrationally and I shouldn't have said what I did. We're all tired...and scared, myself included. I am truly sorry for pushing you away when we needed one another most," She reached down and freed her left hand from her black glove before extending it out to Alphinaud, "Friends?" 

Alphinaud smiled, and nodded simply as he took her hand. "Friends." 


End file.
